1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to avionics, and more particularly, to automatic downlink messaging during emergency flight situations.
2. Description of the Related Art
An emergency situation may sometimes occur during the operation of the aircraft. For example, a sudden loss of cabin pressure at high altitude may cause the crew to lose consciousness. During such times, crew members may be unable to inform a ground controller of the nature of the emergency and what, if any, corrective steps have been taken to alleviate the emergency situation. Example embodiments may address this as well as other issues associated with the related art.